The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a self-closing dispenser and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to an automatically closing dispenser for dispensing food and non-food substances.
Containers in general and dispensers in particular are widely used to store solid granular food and/or non-food substances such as for example, cookies, candy, serial, pop-corn, rice, sugar, coffee, tea bags, cotton balls, cotton swabs and the likes. The containers and/or dispensers may be used at home as well as at public places such as, for example, restaurants, hotels, hospitals and the likes.
The containers and/or dispensers aim to provide means for organized and/or orderly storage where the food and/or non-food substances may be properly contained and available for use. In addition, especially when food substances are concerned the containers and/or dispensers may provide a sealed storage environment to protect the stored food substance, for example, avoid from becoming stale, avoid exposure to humidity and/or avoid pest access.
The dispensers may further allow ease of use to allow users to easily access the stored substance(s).